Summer Rain
by Sacred3
Summary: Sequel to BOW TIE, can be read alone. 1930's London swelters in a heat wave, Morgana reminisces - Arthur's reaction when he discovers her relationship with Merlin, the marriage, the family and the Great Depression's effects on life.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the vague sequel to Bow Tie, though it can be read on its own. Some mature references though and I apologize in advance about the Oc-ness or mutilated behaviours of the characters. It just seemed to flow with the story.

Dedicated to those who need a little light in their life during dark times. But as good old Kilgharrah said, "The darkest hour is just before the dawn."

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin but I do own the dvds.

**Summer Rain – Part 1**

Song played: Trycolour by The Jezabels

Morgana rested her head against the bus window, allowing the cool plane of glass to relax her even though she hit her head everytime the bus ran over a bump. The soothing feeling was better than nothing at least, taking her mind away from the irritating heat wave London was experiencing and her itchy, cotton dress of a uniform she wore at the clothes factory.

Life was very different from what it was sixteen years ago. In 1922 her life was one of luxury and of freedom. She spent her time traveling, dancing and smoking. It was fun and exciting. But not entirely fulfilling.

Not until she met Merlin Emrys at The Green Knight bar. In short she fell in love with him the minute they first met in that empty bar. Six months later after a whirlwind of a romance they were married. Ohhh Morgana could clearly remember the day when her half brother Arthur found out that his best friend and sister were dating.

~M~

_Morgana made herself comfortable in the leather armchair, just wriggling herself around into a different and hopefully more sexy pose. Of course she was sexy, wearing nothing but her undergarments and sitting in her Merlin's leather chair behind his mahogany desk._

_She had managed to sneak into Merlin's office at the Camelot Herald, ready to pleasantly surprise the unsuspecting man ( she found much amusement in his shocked expressions). Morgana looked around his desk, observing the little metal plaque engraved with Merlin Emrys and the various pieces of stationary strewn across the table. It was slightly messy and mainly impersonal if it weren't the dragon shaped paper holder._

_Morgana lifted her black stiletto enclosed feet on the table, resting them there. She reached out for an edition of The Camelot Herald and began to read it while waiting for Merlin._

_Just as she turned the second page she could here the door knob being fiddled with and unlocked. Morgana peeked over the newspaper and saw the door open, Merlin entering, rubbing his shoulder and talking to himself. Totally unaware that there was somebody sitting in his chair._

_"Stupid Arthur, stupid article, stupid stapler with stupid good aim," he muttered. Merlin closed the door behind him._

_Morgana decided to make her presence known. "You're late Mr. Emrys," she said sternly whilst she pretended to read the paper._

_She heard him freeze. Morgana put the newspaper down on the side the table, revealing her half dressed form in its creamy glory and lacy black lingerie. She smiled wickedly at Merlin's very surprised face. His full mouth forming a little 'o' and eyes wide, shining with what may have been shock or anticipation. Nonetheless, he was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to even utter a sound much less a word._

_"You know I do not like to be kept waiting Mr. Emrys."_

_"What are you doing here Morgana?" Merlin managed to enunciate even though he was very much turned on to see Morgana dressed in next to nothing in his office. It was obvious what she wanted yet some stupid part of his mind had to remind him to be sensible, Arthur was only a few doors away. But seriously, wasn't this part of every guy's secret fantasy?_

_"Working of course," she replied, like it was a perfectly appropriate answer. Her eyes glinted in amusement. She admired what Merlin was currently wearing; his red driving jacket, a skin tight blue cardigan and corduroy pants. She especially eyed the pants. _

_Morgana motioned him to come to the table. Merlin obeyed, though in his opinion not fully to his will. It was like Morgana had some gravity force around her and it was drawing him in. _

_He made it to his desk, leaning against it, his mind still trying to process everything. "Really? But Arthur's only a few offices down, what happens if we're caught?" There was really no use trying to ask this, it even sounded hopeless to him too, and looking at Morgana shift those ridiculously long and sexy legs, it was impossible to resist._

_"I don't really care. I want you right here and right now." Morgana got off the chair and clambered on to the desk, pushing off the stationary. She appeared like a slinking cat. _

_"But we just saw each other last night," mumbled Merlin against her soft and very persuasive lips. It was utterly futile to convince himself now. His hands were already sliding against her bare sides._

_"But I want you again," she murmured seductively, wrapping her legs against his lithe frame, pulling him closer and almost pushing her flat against his desk. _

_Morgana pushed off his red jacket and began to pull off the delightful blue top of his, whilst he was feasting on her neck, until they heard a commotion outside the office door and it opening._

_It was too late to untangle themselves when Arthur barged in yelling, "Where are you Merlin? It does not take more than ten minutes to retrieve one stupid article!"_

_Arthur froze at the scene before him, shocked. "What in the nine levels of hell is going on here?"_

_His idiotic personal assistant Merlin was leaning on his desk (hair looking quite mussed and jacket carelessly thrown on the floor) with a pair of long, feminine legs wrapped against his waist and what appeared to be well manicured hands around his neck too._

_In that split second the lovers tried to untangle themselves. It was then that Arthur realised that the feminine limbs belonged to a raven haired girl. Merlin shifted off her, revealing his half-sister Morgana, now currently being despoiled by Merlin._

_"You two faced bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Arthur grabbed Merlin by his already stapler bruised shoulder, yanking him off Morgana. _

_Arthur was about to smash Merlin's face in if it weren't for the searing slap delivered by Morgana to his cheek._

_"Arthur! Stop manhandling my boyfriend!" ordered Morgana._

_Arthur immediately let go of Merlin, his hand flew to his face, trying to soothe his currently burning cheek. He could already imagine the red, hand shaped mark blossoming across his cheek._

_Merlin took a few steps away from Morgana's angry brother, gasping for air. Morgana glided towards him like a mother bird, "Are you alright Merlin? He didn't hurt you too much?" she cooed._

_He shook his head a little,"Only a bit, nothing I can't handle." He winced as she patted his shoulder._

_Arthur stared at the scene incredulously, he was being totally ignored. "Hey what about me? And for god sakes cover yourself Morgana."_

_"Who cares about you Arthur?" retorted Morgana. She felt the velvety, red jacket slip onto her shoulders. Morgana turned around smiled sweetly at the personal assistant before she slid her arms into the sleeves, wrapping herself in the Merlin scented jacket._

_"A lot of people of course. But that is beside the point. You and Merlin?" he gestured at the couple._

_"What about me and Merlin?"_

_"He's your boyfriend? Since when? And you didn't tell me anything." _

_"I'm your boyfriend?" asked Merlin groggily._

_"He's my uhh..." Morgana realised that she did indeed call Merlin her boyfriend. What was he if he wasn't her boyfriend? She was no longer looking for dalliances or such. The whole entire reason she came back to London was to settle down._

_"Yes he _is _my boyfriend," she replied confidently. Morgana snatched the document Merlin just retrieved from the drawers and gave them to Arthur before hastily guiding him out of the office. "Now that you know all is well. I think you have some articles to edit. So shoo!" She pushed Arthur out of the room (and apparently he wanted to get out too) and locked the door._

_Morgana turned around to see a disheveled Merlin looking a tad overwhelmed. _

_"I'm your boyfriend?"_

_"Yes you are my boyfriend. What did you think we were doing the past month? Wait don't answer that."_

_Merlin's open mouth shut but opened again as Morgana stalked towards him letting the jacket fall off her body. _

_"So where were we again?" she wrapped her ivory arms around his neck._

_"Somewhere around here," he grinned before capturing her lips._

~M~

Morgana smiled fondly at the memory, blushing a bit for what happened afterward.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Needed to get stuff out of my mind and escape reality for the moment with another short story. Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update, I would've updates two days after the previous chapter but my life took a turn for the worst. My Father passed away when I was typing this up, thus was unable to complete it for a while. This story is dedicated to my Dad, best dad ever to exist. May he rest in peace.

* * *

**Summer Rain – Part 2**

Song played: Settle Down by Kimbra

Though telling Arthur was the easy part according to Morgana at least. Telling Uther was a whole new level. Honestly Morgana didn't understand why Merlin wanted to tell Uther. In some ways Merlin was really traditional, having to ask for Uther's blessing (and she was still pretty much disowned). But her first real conversation with Uther was on the day of her wedding. Merlin insisted that she let Uther walk her down the aisle, he seemed more excited and girly than herself sometimes. What did Arthur call him? A girl's petticoat she thought.

~M~

_Gwen left the room to get the bouquet of flowers that the florists just delivered._

_Morgana was alone in the dressing room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Seeing a woman to looked so innocent and dainty. She knew it was herself but it didn't really seem like her. It was so surreal._

_Her dress, was an ivory, not a pure white, not that anyone would notice and she was pretty confident that Merlin wouldn't really mind...not mind at all actually. It was a straight cut, not form fitting, but flowing, like a garb of a Grecian goddess. The edging was beaded with crystals and pearls, the weighted silk pooled at her feet like foam at the bottom of a waterfall. Her hair was pinned up into a bob again and upon it she wore a filigree decorated silk cap. All she needed was to attach her lace veil and receive her bouquet._

_Morgana was about to attach her veil until she heard a knock on her dressing room door._

_"Come in," called out Morgana._

_The door open and stepped in Uther, her father. Morgana gave him a once over and for the first time she realised that he was old. He had a few more grey hairs and wrinkles, but something about him seemed off. But it didn't stop Uther Pendragon from appearing like the stern, powerful man he is._

_"My dear," he greeted._

_Morgana looked act him suspiciously, "Uther," she said plainly._

_"You look wonderful."_

_"Thank you." Something was off here, there had to be a catch._

_"You look beautiful like the time you left for America. But then you were grand."_

_"Left for America?" she questioned incredulously, "You mean escaped to America from that old goat of a suitor."_

_That hit a nerve. "It was a diligent match Morgana," he stated sternly, " I don't know what you see in Arthur's P.A. You can surely do better. He's a delinquent from what I see most of the time when I'm at the Camelot Herald." _

_Morgana was outraged that her so called _father _had insulted her soon to be husband just few hours from their marriage. "Delinquent? Well this apparent delinquent actually had the courage to ask for your blessing and allow you to walk me down."_

_"I have every right to walk you down the aisle. And as for the blessing how was I supposed to refuse? Your brother had to barge in when I nearly replied no. It's absurd to see how fond he is of his P.A."_

_"Ohhh I see how this is," she sneered, "Well for your information Uther I actually thought we could've eloped. But Merlin actually did the proper thing. Honestly I suggested that we not invite you at all but he pleaded with me that you should at least come and somehow convinced me that you should walk me down."_

_Uther looked furious, but he took a breath in attempt to calm down. "Well it appears he is already pathetic, allowing a woman to walk all over him."_

_"Well that's just it. Unlike you, Merlin, he actually has a name if you didn't know, respects me. And now if you could excuse me I have a wedding to attend."_

_Morgana grabbed her veil and jammed it on her head before storming out of the room. She hurried through the hallway and found Gwen with her bouquet of lilies._

_"Morgana! What are you doing out of your room? What did you do to your veil? It's not even on properly," fussed Gwen as she passed the bouquet and rearranged her veil._

_"I had to get away from him."_

_"From him? Don't tell me you're backing out. Merlin is so excited from what I hear, he's nervous too. It's just wedding nerves nothing to worry about."_

_Morgana looked horrified at the statement, "No. No. I can't wait to marry Merlin. It's just I have to endure a few more hours with Uther."_

_-M-  
_

_And endure she did. Yet when she entered the chapel (a quaint blue stone one on a hill) holding Uther's arm, Morgana felt alive. She saw Merlin with his groomsmen by the altar. His expression was of wonder, as if seeing the light for the first time. Morgana in turn was overjoyed._

_The ceremony went as planned, no one fell asleep, no one tripped. Nothing went wrong – zilch. Which was wholly unexpected considering it was the bumbling Merlin and ever graceful Morgana. Their vows went perfectly, no stumbling, no bumbling but true words said with utmost love and care._

_When the priest said, "You may kiss the bride."_

_Merlin looked at her with his blue eyes. Morgana had seen these blue eyes so many times in all forms of emotion - joy, sadness, before and after sex, annoyed, angry and just then wonder. Yet, when he looked at her now with those same blue eyes, they contained a love so earnest and true she thought that not even the oceans of the world can fill the love they held._

_Merlin tentatively held both of her hands gently. She could feel them tremble, as if he were holding something so precious and fragile he was scared it would shatter in his hands (not that he seem to do this when it was the two of them doing some naughty things, but then she never gave him the chance.) _

_He pressed his lips onto hers and they melded into one. That single kiss was filled with love and a promise of an eternity together. Everything was in perfect harmony for that tiny speck of time._

_The reception later on was held at the Pendragon Manor in the countryside. It was held in the manor's grand gardens filled with spring flowers that were kept perfectly manicured._

_"I can't believe this is real," commented Merlin as he held Morgana close to him for their first dance as husband and wife._

_"Well it is Mr. Emrys," she smiled brightly back at him._

_"Indeed Mrs. Emrys," he replied, apparently enjoying the sound of the tile as much as she was. "And nothing embarrassing has happened yet too."_

_"I know," she exclaimed softly, "You haven't stepped on my feet yet too."_

_Merlin made a face. Morgana loved his reactions when she teased him._

_"Well you are a very good teacher. A brilliant, beautiful and intelligent teacher."_

_"Well, well. You do know how to flatter a girl Mr. Emrys."_

_Merlin grinned, "It's truth in fact. And only if it's Mrs. Morgana Emrys."_

_Merlin pulled Morgana close and kissed her fiercely._

_But as they say, with the perfectness mentioned they naturally jinxed their good fortune because after Arthur performed his Best Man speech, the not so sober Gwaine managed to get hold of the microphone and create his own impromptu speech._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_"One, two, three. Is this thing working? Can everybody hear me?" he announced loudly into the mike._

_Morgana and Merlin turned to see the bartender standing on a table with the microphone._

_"Yes!" chorused a group of the attendees._

_"Oh dear," Merlin cried out softly. Morgana giggled._

_"Well I hope everyone is having a fantastic time at this wonderful wedding of Mr and Mrs Emrys."_

_The crowd cheered._

_He sounded sober of sorts at the moment. Or so the newlyweds thought._

_"But I'll like to tell you a story of how I first met the couple," Gwaine paused for dramatic effect, "I first met Merlin at The Green Knight bar. It was about four years ago in fact, when he was first as Arthur's P.A and for those who know him from then, he and Pendragon didn't get along. Arthur wasn't exactly the best of employers."_

_"Still isn't!" cried out Merlin who couldn't help himself._

_"Ohh shut up Merlin!" replied Arthur, receiving laughter from the guests. They were highly amused at the pair's bantering, this included Morgana._

_"Well we became great friends that night, with a drunk Merlin spilling his life story out to me as he usually does when he's drunk." He received more laughs, causing Merlin to blush._

_"And through Merlin I met his notorious boss Arthur Pendragon," he grinned, "Arthur and I too became friends. But this isn't the point of of this speech. The point is when I first met Merlin I knew him as an intelligent and loyal man and when I first met Morgana, unbeknownst that she was Pendragon's sister, I knew that she was a beauty, able to take on the world, including fending off my own attempts."_

_The crowd laughed again._

_"You were easy to fend off Gwaine. Especially when Merlin was sitting next to me!" called out Morgana. She looked up to her husband and saw him steadily become more embarrassed. He was becoming red like his Aston Martin, a car she was very fond of._

_"True, true," he replied. "Even I could tell from the very far end of the bar when you two first set eyes in each other there was a connection. Was it love? I don't know. Was it lust? Maybe, from what I heard from Maria, since she caught you guys doing the nasty on the pool table," Gwaine teasingly chuckled._

_The couple blushed immediately and the crowd joined in the chuckle._

_"And Arthur's reaction was something I wished I could've recorded. Alas I digressed, over time Morgana and Merlin fell deeply in love with each other and became a wonderful couple, always willing to help others in need and have fun, though I won't mention what kind of fun. But here I will say that they are perfect together, Merlin and his sensibilities and Morgana with her charismatic ways. A perfect compliment for each other. And so I end this speech with a toast," Gwaine scooped a champagne glass from the table, "For the Mr and Mrs Emrys and their newly wedded life." He downed the drink in one go._

_The guests repeated the toast and did the same. But when they did, Gwaine who did sound sober for most of the speech began to wobble and then fall off the chair, passing out most likely from the alcohol. But he was helped up by the guests sitting on that particular table._

_Merlin turned to his wife next to him, "Alright, I take that back, something had to be embarrassing at of course Gwaine had to be at the centre of it."_

"_Don't worry silly, it was just a bit of fun," she pecked one of Merlin's cheeks and then left him flustered to see some other guests._

_However, Morgana was quickly intercepted by her father Uther._

"_Aren't I able to have a dance with my newly wedded daughter?" he greeted._

_She looked at him but she could feel eyes on her, since most people knew of her disconnected relationship with her father. "Of course."_

_She held out her hand and Uther whom he took gently and lead her to the dance floor. There the father and daughter swayed, the steps were accurately timed and everything synchronised. Unlike Merlin Uther was a very fine dancer._

"_You still dance wonderfully Morgana," commented Uther._

"_Why thank you. You are a fine dancer too," she smiled._

"_Thank you. I thought maybe all that jazz in the States would've taken over instead," he joked._

"_No, no. I love jazz, but I can still dance as well as I did five years ago. Who else could teach Merlin to dance?"_

"_You taught him to dance? You must have been a very good instructor."_

"_He was a brilliant and enthusiastic student," Morgana laughed lightly, mirth filling her eyes as she remembered all those lessons in his living room._

_Uther looked at her with a thoughtful expression, "He really does make you happy?"_

"_Yes he really does."_

"_Well then, if you are happy, I am happy even though your friend before made highly inappropriate statements about my daughter and her husband. Something a father should never hear," he replied sincerely._

_Morgana looked at Uther, trying to search for something, but she found nothing but the kind truth and the trust he had in her. She smiled back her father brightly and hugged him suddenly. Uther was surprised by her enthusiastic response but embraced his daughter gladly._

_-M-  
_

"_Wow! You Pendragons have everything," exclaimed Merlin as he put the luggage down in the hallway admiring the lush decorations and furniture of the Italian villa._

"_I suppose so. I haven't been here for years," replied Morgana. She hadn't been here since her relationship with Uther deteriorated but since her reuniting with her father, Uther lent his Italian holiday house for Merlin and herself to spend their honeymoon._

_Later that night Morgana was prepping herself, waiting on the bed for her husband to come back into the room. However, after twenty minutes he's till had not returned. What in the world was he doing that took that long?_

_She put on her white sheer robe (it was really a redundant piece of clothing since it covered nothing, which in this case was her lacy white lingerie) and exited to find Merlin. Morgana looked in every room for him until the games parlour was the only place she hadn't went in. _

_When Morgana entered the parlour there was Merlin admiring Uther's pool table and playing a game by himself. Merlin looked up from the pool table to see Morgana. _

_She cocked an eyebrow at him."Soo Merlin, you made me wait on the bed for nearly half an hour on our first night of our honeymoon for pool?"_

_Merlin looked sort of stunned, maybe speechless until, "Do you want to play a game with me Mrs. Emrys? We never really finished playing the last one," he asked with a sheepish grin._

_Morgana smirked, "Why not?" She walked up to him, reaching for a cue stick, except that he grabbed her by the waist and spun Morgana around so she was leaning against the pool table._

_"Not that game Mrs. Emrys," stated Merlin in a suggestive yet charming manner. His fingers fiddling with the collar of her robe._

_Morgana smiled wickedly at him, "I think I remember which game you mean Mr. Emrys. But I do need a refresher though." She placed her palm on his chest._

_"Of course, I would gladly provide you a refresher course."_

_Merlin crushed his lips against Morgana's passionately and she responded equally as ecclesiastically, liking the refresher course very much._

~M~

Her wedding and the first night of her honeymoon were on the top ten list of best moments of her life.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Fluff overload? So much that you wanted to puke? But Uther was cool in the end. In the show he really did care for Morgana ultimately. Also to xXMistressMadHatterXx did you see a reference to your review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, last chapter (should be studying for exams really :S...hehe good luck to that, even made covers for some of my other Mergana fics, not this one though since my Photoshop skills are horrible. Anyone who wants to make one I would really appreciate it :D). Ready yourself for the Oocness, fluff and extreme behaviour._

* * *

**Summer Rain - Part Three  
**

Song played: Grapevine Fires by Death Cab for Cutie

The joy of Morgana's life like most mothers, were her children. Did we mention that Morgana had three beautiful children? She could remember a time when she thought she would never have a trio of dark haired children. Then again, how many women did really think about the pains of child birth? Planning for a baby was even worst...not that the Emrys couple planned their first child (and that is something they would never tell them though she was sure her eldest figured it out already).

~M~

_"Are you feeling well 'Gana?" asked a concerned Merlin from the other side of the bathroom door._

_Morgana was making hideous retching sounds, currently emptying the contents of stomach into the toilet bowl. Merlin opened the door and saw his wife, her skin was of a ghastly pallor and was covered in a sheen of sweat. _

_She threw up the last of her breakfast into toilet before standing up looking somewhat relieved and pleased with herself. _

_"Does it look like I am alright?" she snapped as she flushed the toilet. Her husband flinched at the angry tone._

_"Do you need to see the doctor? I'll call in absent to take you," Merlin suggested nervously, scared of her suddenly changing temperament._

_"I'll see the doctor before I go to the butchers today," replied Morgana suddenly all sweet, "Now shoo! Arthur's going to get you to polish his shoes if you are late." She pushed him out the door and to the front door whilst collecting the lunch which she pre-made for him from the kitchen._

_"Love you 'Gana," mumbled Merlin into Morgana's lips as he kissed her._

_"Love you too!" she calls out, watching him reverse the Aston Martin out of the driveway._

_-M-_

_Morgana sits on the couch contemplating. She doesn't know what to feel, neither herself nor Merlin had planned for children yet. _

_"Merlin dear," she says softly._

_"Yes 'Gana." Merlin puts the record down to play, a tune by Debussy floats out of the player instead of the usual jazz. _

_Merlin sits next to Morgana and she reaches out for his hand, taking it into hers. She looks into his sapphire eyes, and holds onto his gaze. Her gaze seems anxious._

_"I uh uh," she stutters, not able to form words._

_"Are you alright 'Gana? You seem troubled. What did the doctor say?" _

_"I am perfectly healthy apparently. But I have other news."_

"_News?" Merlin's brows furrow._

_She doesn't take that as a good sign. "Actually it's nothing, don't worry." Tears were already forming in the corner of her eyes. She's been so emotional lately._

_Merlin grips onto her hand more tightly, now feeling horrible that he's upset her for no apparent reason. He's always been a sucker for crying girls. "Don't cry Morgana," he pleads, "Just tell me what has been troubling you."_

_Morgana's jade eyes soften, Merlin was always such a sweet and caring person. "Merlin."_

_He looks at her angelic face in anticipation._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_There she's done it. She's told him. Now she waits for his reaction._

_Merlin is stunned. Just as stunned as Morgana when she found out that she was carrying his child. But instead of being worried his mouth splits into a wide smile before laughing with joy. His eyes glittering as he embraces Morgana in a fierce hug, sweeping her off the couch and twirling her around the lounge room._

"_We are going to be parents. Dear Lord I am going to be a father!" he announces between his gleeful laughs and kisses that his plants on her face._

_Morgana joins in the mirth, feeling stupid that she was so worried._

_-M-_

"_I HATE YOU MERLIN EMRYS!" screams out Morgana when another contraction begins, a wave of pain courses through her body._

_Merlin winces. His hand no longer has feeling in it. Morgana holds onto it so tightly he reckon his blood flow has stopped. He says some reassuring words and supports her since that was all he could really do. He feels absolutely useless (he shouldn't even be here but screw tradition) while watching his sweat covered wife be rattled with birthing pains._

"_I don't care if it would all over soon!" she hisses to him between contractions._

"_Oh I can see the baby's head," calls out the midwife._

_Morgana ignores her. "If I go through this again Merlin Emrys, I am going slap those delectable, high cheek bones to yonder that our great-grand children will wonder what happened to great-grand dad Merlinnnn," she grits out the last syllable, another wave of contractions begin and then stop._

"_Congratulations Mr and Mrs Emrys. You have a healthy and beautiful baby boy," announces the nurse over a crying voice._

_Morgana looks up and she sees the nurse with her baby, already swaddled in a blanket and whimpering._

"_Do you want to hold him?"_

_Morgana's arms are already open wide as the nurse passes her baby boy to her. She cradles her child who immediately becomes silent, making a mumbling sound._

"_My dear little Balinor," she coos, a smile gracing her face, "Our dear little Balinor Merlin. Isn't he beautiful?"_

_Merlin looks a Morgana and then at his baby. He can see that it is definitely their child, nothing more beautiful can come from their marriage. Balinor had his parents dark hair and Merlin's nose already. And then Merlin's breath hitches, Balinor opens his little eyes for a bit and Morgana's brilliant green hues shine in them._

"_Yes, he is beautiful. Perfect just like his mother," he grins and embraces both his wife and child._

"_Perfect just like his mother** and father**," she emphasises._

_-M-_

"_Thank you for saving me Mr. Tintin. You're my hero!" squeals out Balinor as Mr. Teddy hi-fives his Tintin action figure (which Merlin got him as a present when he traveled to Europe as a journalist). He makes his two toys dance around in circles before making them disappear to their secret lair, an old picnic basket, as Mr. Teddy becomes Mr. Tintin's new sidekick._

_Merlin watches his four year old son plays with his toys on the carpeted floor of his study, absolutely entertained by young Balinor's imagination. Though anything was a lot more interesting than editing today's stock market results. From what Merlin could see, the American market wasn't faring well but was still manageable. It was just boring figures and the alien language of businessmen._

_BAM! The door slams open and a wild looking Morgana, who looks beatific in a worn floral dress in these financially troubled times is stomping towards him._

_He opens his mouth to say something but Morgana beats him to it, literally. She slaps him hard on the face and he is left dazed, mouth still open for this reason and unable to say anything._

_Morgana turns around and kneels down so she is the same height as her son. Poor little Balinor is confused with why his Mummy just hit his Daddy. But Morgana quickly senses his confusion and says with a motherly voice, "C'mon Balinor let us go to the kitchen and make some apple crumble and leave Daddy alone because he has been a naughty boy and needs to sit in the naughty corner."_

_Balinor is easily bribed and soothed by his Mummy's suggestion and leaves his toys in their secret hideout before grabbing his Mummy's hand. _

_Merlin watches his wife and son exit his study in confusion, his face still stinging from the slap. He has been a naughty boy? And needs to sit in the naughty corner?_

_Then it suddenly dawns on him. _

"_**If I go through this again Merlin Emrys, I am going slap those delectable, high cheek bones to yonder that our great-grand children will wonder what happened to great-grand dad Merlinnnn."**_

_Merlin stands up and rushes after his family. This family is going to get even bigger._

_-M-_

_Merlin came into the waiting room his face flushed and beatific. "We have twins," he grins to his mother and son who were reading and playing with toys respectfully._

_Hunith stands and claps before embracing her son. She is so proud of him. "What are their names?"_

"_Our daughter's name is Eva, she was born first, the first new life and then her twin brother ten minutes later is little Ciarán, his hair if it is possible, is darker than Morgana's and mine!" he smiles._

"_Do you want to go see Mummy and your new little sister and brother Balinor?" asks Merlin, kneeling down at eye level to his first born son._

_He stays silent, not looking into his father's piercing blue eyes. He fidgets with his hands behind his back._

"_What's wrong Balinor?" Merlin is concerned, having never seen his son so shy. Usually he is loud and boisterous in his own very charismatic way._

"_Nothing," he mumbles._

_Merlin tips his son's head so he can look into those brilliant green eyes, so much like his mother. He puts his other hand on his shoulder and asks again, "What's wrong Balinor? You can tell Daddy anything."_

_Balinor is defeated by his Daddy's worried look. "I don't want to see the babies."_

_Merlin is befuddled. "How come you don't want to see you new little sister and brother Balinor?"_

"_Because I don't want to see the babies I will hate and I don't want to hate them," he murmurs so quietly that only his father can hear him. Merlin is utterly bewildered by the reason, not only because it seems so negative but it seems so mature._

"_Why do you think you will hate your new brother and sister?"_

"_Because you and Mummy will love them more and forget me. And I don't want to take their love away too," he explains._

_Merlin is amazed by his son's excuse. Amazed at its innocence and truthfulness, but also at its wisdom. He hugs Balinor tightly and strokes his son's head._

"_Don't ever think that Balinor. Daddy and Mummy would love you just like we love you now. We will love your new sister and brother just as much since Mummy and Daddy has plenty of love to share."_

_He ends the embrace and looks at his son again. Balinor smiles meekly. Merlin returns the smile, "Are you ready to see you new sister and brother?"_

_Balinor nods silently and takes his Daddy's hand to follow him to the room his Mummy is in._

_Hunith witnesses the whole entire exchange between father and son, her heart swelling at the sight. She is so proud of them both._

_Balinor could see his Mummy propped up on a white pillow and snuggled in clean, white linens while holding two bundles. Her hair is all messy but he still thinks his Mummy is the most prettyful Mummy in the world. _

_Morgana sees her son Balinor, Merlin and Hunith. She's smile brightly at them, eyes shining. Merlin pushes Balinor forward to his Mother, who encourages him by calling Balinor over._

"_Hello Mummy."_

"_Hi sweetie," she greets, "Did you have fun with Nana Hunith, Mr. Teddy and Mr. Tintin ?" she smiles._

"_Yes," he grins and then remembers why he is here, "Can I see my new sister and brother please?"_

_Morgana's smile grows wider, she feared her son's reaction, hearing some nasty stories of other people's children from other ladies while at the hairdressers. "Merlin could you put Balinor on the bed so he see his new siblings?"_

_Merlin lifts Balinor and places him near Morgana's lap. Hunith too flutters over to see her new grandchildren, already enchanted by the new additions but not mentioning it until Balinor's opinion comes first._

_Balinor leans over and peers at the two bundles his Mummy is cradling. He sees two very pink and wrinkly little beings swathed in blankets. They remind him when his neighbour Mrs. Smith's cat had kittens and the were all furless and pink. Balinor wrinkles his nose at the sight of his news sibling._

_Morgana brings one baby closer to Balinor and introduces, "This is your little sister Eva. Since you are the big brother you always have to protect your little sister." _

_Balinor instinctually reaches for Eva's tiny hand and then gasps when the little fingers wrap around his pinky._

_Morgana brings her other child to Balinor, "This is your little brother Ciarán. He will probably follow you around everywhere so you would have to teach him everything you know."_

_Balinor takes Ciarán's hand with his free and is amazed that the babe's finger wraps around his finger too._

"_My new little sister and brother," his states breathlessly._

_The adults are overjoyed by the sight between the three siblings._

~M~

Morgana steps out of the bus, thanking the driver. On the pavement she can feel the heat radiate in waves off the concrete. She herself feels her ivory skin beginning to scorch. Morgana walks a couple of blocks toward her home, burning herself in the sun and sweat rising through the ugly, itchy uniform. It takes another ten minutes of walking to reach her house. She observes the parched, yellow lawns and the darkening of the sky, big steely clouds forming above her. It might rain soon but the weather remained, hot, humid and muggy.

When she finally reaches her home (it was a nice upper-middle class house, but underneath rich facade the Emrys family like every other family in the neighbourhood were having financial problems) Morgana rushes inside, savouring the slightly cooler atmosphere. She walks to the kitchen, picking up various toys and objects strewn over the floor and places them back to where they belong. All the meanwhile she sees how bare her house seems, not because her family isn't home (Merlin probably still at work [he hasn't been home for over three days], Balinor just finishing his job at the post office and picking up his younger twin siblings from school), but the emptiness of material goods.

Just fifteen years ago, this house was full of worldly goods and luxurious items. Then the stock market crashed in America, Wall Street, they call it. Apparently millions upon millions of dollars (Morgana isn't sure what it is in pounds, having not been to the U.S.A in nearly seventeen years) just wiped off. That was the beginning of they now called The Great Depression.

However, luckily she still had a house to live in, food on the table and kids who could go to school since Merlin and her, with their combined salary (never had the day arrived she thought be working in a textiles factory) pay for their fees. She had heard horrible stories from friends of friends who lost everything, like Valiant and Elaine Hunt who were mega wealthy back in the day, having shares in all major European and American banks and then BOOM! It disappears over night. Now she hears that they moved out of their mansion with their five children, unable to maintain the massive home anymore since they can no longer hire maintenance workers and she hears that they struggle putting food in their bellies and relying on the useless welfare system. She would help them but Merlin and herself are deep troubles too.

In a world like today it's everyone for themselves it seems.

Morgana finds herself in her room to change out of the horrible uniform and into a old, worn cotton dress. A dress that was once probably brightly coloured and detailed but after many years of washing and mending it is thinned at the hems and the colours faded. She places her uniform in her wardrobe and sees a familiar black and white dress, with intricate beading and roping. On the same coat hanger it is a familiar black, silk bow tie too. The items of clothing both her and her husband Merlin wore when they first met at the The Green Knight Bar all those years ago. She smiles at the memories.

Morgana hears the front door open and some heavy footsteps entering. She goes down stairs and sees a disheveled and unkempt Merlin flop himself on the couch before opening a bottle of some alcohol, pouring it into a tumbler and downing it in a single swig.

Merlin's never been a drinker, but as of late, he and the bottle have been taking off as best friends. He places the glass on the coffee table, which acts as an alcohol table recently and turns his head around to see his wife.

"'Gana," he mumbles almost incoherently, not even standing up to give her his usual peck on the lips.

She looks at him closely, wrinkles forming around his eyes, making him look older than his early forties, and dark shadows give him a haunted appearance.

"Merlin," she greets, "Welcome home honey."

"Probably not our home any longer though."

She gasps and then reaches for his hands for his eyes are starting to fill with tears.

"What's wrong?" It is a redundant question but she asks it anyway.

"Arthur nearly fired me."

Morgana is blank. Her half-brother nearly fires his brother in-law. Is he insane? She tells him that.

"No he isn't. I think," Merlin pauses, "The Camelot Herald isn't faring well, it hasn't for over five years. Arthur has been pumping his own personal finances to keep the company afloat and still printing. But people don't have money to pay for papers anymore when they can buy a radio player once and tune into the the right station for their dose of the news and entertainment. Because of that he's been slowly dismissing workers over the years. Today he's just sacked twenty people. People I have worked with for over a decade, people I have formed friendships, people who now hate me because I still have a job." Merlin breaks down, sobbing into his hands, tears leaking through the crevices.

Morgana looks on hopelessly, she hugs her husband dearly to comfort him.

"It's alright Merlin," she says, "There was nothing you could do, we have to try our best with what we have."

He looks at her, "I feel hopeless. Absolutely rotten."

"Maybe so, but we have to take care of ourselves first before others now in these tough times. Maybe you should lay off the brew."

"But that sounds so heartless."

"Well life's not fair is it?"

"No, I suppose not. But what are we supposed to do?"

"Not wallow in our own grief, would be a start, and quitting the brew," retorts Morgana, beginning to get tired of Merlin's pessimism.

The front door opens and in comes Balinor, who is now a young man, tall and lanky like his father when he was fifteen, except for the green eyes, with his younger twin siblings Eva and Ciarán, running around in their grey school uniforms covered in grass stains and dirt.

"Afternoon Mum," greets Balinor to Morgana, "Dad," he nodded to his father's direction.

The younger two come screaming in, "MUMMYYY! DADDYYY!" They leap onto their father's lap and cling onto their mother's leg. Even at ten years of age they still act like they were five. "Guess what we did today?" in unison they holler out.

Merlin doesn't even glance at the twins nor his older son, Morgana's comments are still ringing in his head.

Morgana quickly senses the unease and rectifies the situation. "Sweetie pies, Daddy's tired at the moment. Why don't you change out of your uniform and ask Balinor to each get you an ice-block from the kitchen and enjoy it outside in the backyard."

The twins' eyes widen in delight, they only get ice-blocks on special occasions and today they get one for free.

Morgana looks at Balinor and he nods in response, sensing the distress in his mother. He is old enough to realise the financial problems in the world and the deteriorating state of his father.

"C'mon you little squirts, lets get you changed and those ice blocks are waiting for us before we play a game of football in the back yard." Balinor reaches for their hands and they follow him upstairs.

Merlin remained quiet until he said, "I'm not wallowing in grief. I'm concerned for others."

"Well you should be concerned for our family too Merlin," reprimanded Morgana, "You haven't been home for three days and you barely greeted me much less even paid attention to your children!" Raising her voice slightly.

"Really? What's with that tone Morgana? Are you patronising me?" his mood takes a sudden swing for the worst. He only calls her Morgana nowadays when he is serious, something that has been happening more often.

"What's with my tone you ask? What's with your attitude Mr. Emrys? Ignoring your children like that!"

"I did not dismiss them. I'm just tired." Merlin reaches for the bottle but Morgana quickly snatches it away from him.

"That's no excuse for rude behaviour. The drinking has got to stop too," she declares and begins to walk away with the bottle.

He stands up immediately and grabs her wrist, "Rude behaviour? Taking away someone's possessions without asking is rude if you ask me."

Merlin begins to take the bottle out of her hands but Morgana clutches onto it tightly. With his other hand he tries to pry her fingers from the bottle, yet Morgana holds onto it determinedly.

"Let go of it Morgana," orders Merlin.

"No! This has got to stop!"

"Why should I?" Beginning to use excessive force on her hands.

"Cause it has changed you! All this stress, these problems. What happened to us and the children?" she pleas, tears starting to stream down her face. Morgana is a strong willed woman, not giving in even if her fingers are beginning to numb.

Merlin doesn't hear her and wrenches the bottle out of her hands, bruising her knuckles and in the process hits her head with the bottle's bottom edge.

"Ahhh!" Morgana's bruised hand flies to her forehead and feels a wet, sticky sensation trickling onto her palm. She looks at her palm and sees crimson blood.

His blue eyes widen, shocked to see what he has caused, what he has done to his beautiful, loving wife. However, before he could act Morgana gives him a cold glare and slaps him hard on his face, smearing blood across his cheek. She storms out of the room and towards the backyard. Leaving Merlin alone in disbelief and in a state of shock in the living room.

She manages to stumble her way to the backyard, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She was stunned beyond reason, forgetting about her bleeding forehead. She slides down on the porch steps, leaning against a post. Morgana watches her children play, obviously finished with their ice-blocks and most likely oblivious to the events happening inside. That is only the younger two. She knows the Balinor is at that age where everything doesn't seem so simple anymore, luckily for her and Merlin he seems to have some form of innate wisdom.

Balinor looks up towards her and his mouth gapes open, realising the blood on his mother's forehead. He makes his way to his mother but she nods him off, seeing that Ciarán has begun teasing Eva and she retaliating ferociously. Balinor is confounded but obeys her nonetheless and attempts to separate the two.

Morgana feels a few drops of water on her face and she looks up toward the sky. It has turned dark and grey but the heavens have finally opened, the soothing rain at last has come to bring relief from the heat wave.

Morgana lets her children play in the rain, not worrying about dirtying their clothes until she hears footsteps from behind and then Merlin sitting down beside her. In one hand he has a bowl of water, ripples forming from the raindrops and a towel, and the other the first aid kit. He places the kit and bowl down and then wets the edge of the towel in the water. Morgana looks at him and sees his eyes are full of regret and concern. She allows Merlin to tip her head and with the wet towel, gently clean the wound.

"I'm so sorry 'Gana," he murmurs, almost whispers. "I'm so sorry for this, I didn't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

Morgana lets him finish cleaning the wound and applies a bandage over it before replying, "It's alright, you are really stressed at the moment. We have our bad days sometimes."

"No its not alright 'Gana. It's not alright," he repeats, "I emptied the brew in the sink and won't touch the stuff ever again. I love you and the kids too much to let this or anything else to ruin our lives." He strokes her cheeks, wiping away the trails of tears that were left and but soon were replaced with raindrops.

"I love you too Merlin. I love our family."

She pulls him into an embrace and reaches for a kiss. But Merlin pulls away from her and stands up since the twins have ganged up on their brother, pelting him with mud. The rain began to fall heavily. Morgana watches Merlin separate the trio and begin telling them off about the importance of clean clothes, show his clothes as an example. Except that the twins seem to have other ideas and tackle their father to the ground, covering his wet yet pristine outfit with mud.

Morgana laughs at the humourous sight, and laughs even harder when she sees Balinor try pull the twins off Merlin but fails miserably when he slips in the mud and joins the mud party. Morgana then sees her husband look at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and struggles free from their children. He makes his way toward her and then she realises his plan.

"No Merlin. No, no, no." She stands up and starts backing off to the back of the porch.

Merlin is grinning like a crazy man, added to the effect that mud is splotched across his face. He reaches for her hands, his mud covered ones dirtying them immediately. And pulls her into the rain, she hardly giving any resistance, allowing herself to be drenched in the rain.

"You're not getting away from this one Mrs. Emrys," he smiles.

Morgana pouts in response.

His smile grows wider. "I love you too 'Gana."

Merlin pulls Morgana into a passionate kiss, the rain mingling the mud on his face onto hers and then washing it off.

"It's going to be alright 'Gana. I know it's going to be alright."

~M~

1938, the end of The Great Depression appears to be within sight. Arthur Pendragon of Camelot Herald and Vivian Star of Star News shake hands on their new found partnership, forming the Albion Press. This ensures the rehiring of all the previous employees and the beginning of a brighter future.

**The End**

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Thanks for staying with me for so long. Hope you enjoyed it, wasn't as hurt/comfort as I liked, but majorly Ooc (I almost want to cry or laugh for mutilating the characters, I always wanted to see a story with Merlin the one at fault, seriously the guy is too caring). I wanted to have a bit more regarding about Morgana finding out that she was pregnant (depression or something...oh dear I feel another plot bunny coming). And now back to studying...or continuing Remembering, for those of you who follow that I'm ¾ through the next chapter and is currently planning the rest of the story to the end. _


End file.
